Sleeping Pill
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Sheldon is feeling sexually frustrated and he, being a robot, has no idea how to deal with the situation. Naturally he doesn't behave as a normal person should... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M male/male Hope you like and please leave a review if u can...XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (Seriously ppl. Not for under 18s! Please don't ignore the warnings because i will NOT be responsible if u may have a nasty surprise later...All i'm saying.), M/M (yes, that does mean sexual intercourse between two men.), One bad word XD**

**So yeah, i decided to give this pairing a go! Why not! XD Though i do apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. Capturing someone like Sheldon on paper is really really hard...XD Well i tried my best anyway!~**

**I hope you like, even a little and please please review. Nothing long if u don't want to but even a few words would serve to considerably brighten up my day. (i'm what u could call a review addicts...I think i need help...) XD**

**ENJOY!~**

**Also, I do NOT own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters!**

_**Sleeping Pill**_

Sheldon Cooper was lost deep in thought. Deep enough not to realize he was circling in an endless loop around the living room coffee brown couch. His fingers were moving across an imagined board of equations swapping this and that number, scrubbing some parts away that didn't meet his expectations, added new bits with his pretend marker. His thin lips moved slightly as he went over the work with his mind's eye.

Sheldon was so absorbed with his work he hadn't noticed his roommate and best friend entering the room. His senses were totally and wholly devoted to his task and his sensitive ears didn't pick up on the fain click of the closing apartment door. Nor did they pick up on the few steps Leonard took.

'Um, Sheldon? What're you doing?' Leonard stopped a step or two away from the door and took a moment to look at the other physicist. Upon hearing the other's voice Sheldon stopped abruptly and let his hands fall by his side. He looked at his friend with his usually stony face.

'Leonard. I believe social protocol dictates you knock before entering a premises where another may or may not reside.'

'Yeah….This is my place too.' Sheldon took a moment to mull this over. His eyes slightly narrowed.

'I don't understand how that changes anything. While you may be living here that doesn't change the fact that my shared inhabitancy exists.'

'Are you serious? You want me to start knocking before coming in _my own_ house?'

'Firstly, Leonard. I'm always serious. Secondly, this is not a house. I believe it is an apartment. A house would commonly be regarded as a larger construction with a notable difference in-'

'I got it! I have a master's degree Sheldon. I think I know what a house and an apartment is.' Sheldon fell silent for a moment, which was a rare treat. Deciding to momentarily ignore his cuckoo companion, Leonard moved towards the couch and plopped in it while turning the TV on. It was the end of a very long day and he frankly needed a pointless and mindless distraction. He certainly didn't need any more irritation on Sheldon's behalf.

'Clearly you do not.' Leonard turned to glare at the other but Sheldon was already making his way towards his room. The shorter man rolled his eyes. Of course Sheldon just had to have the last word. Admittedly, he got away with it easy that time. Normally Sheldon with keep chipping and chipping at his wall of patience, most of the time unknowingly, until it crumbled down. He knew he got away with a minor crack and he decided to be thankful for that.

Leonard sunk lower into the comfortable cushions while his eyes lazily flickered across the screen. He didn't register much, just a blur of colours. Sleep was taking a stand.

* * *

Sheldon closed the door firmly behind him. He was acting strange. Even he understood that. He was aware that he had never had a problem with Leonard's entering and leaving unannounced before. What the other had said made perfect logical sense, well the majority of it. This was his place too.

Sheldon considered sickness. It was the only thing that could make him act so uncharacteristically. With hurried steps he moved to his dresser table and fished out his thermometer. Well his body temperature was perfectly normal and healthy. Next he fished out a small hand mirror and checked for any visible symptoms. Inflamed tonsils? No. Puffy or baggy eyes? No. Decoloured skin? No. To all purposes he looked like a fine and healthy adult male specimen. Odd.

He considered the possibility of a far worse illness. Something under the surface that could only be detected with CT scans and X-Rays. Unfortunately he was forced to dismiss the notion. He had just had his monthly check-up yesterday. A check-up he took with no minor attention to detail. He was very thorough and the less capable doctor minds at the nearest hospital made sure to let him know how annoying they found it. He was only helping them do a better job. He didn't understand where their negative emotions steamed from.

Not knowing what else to do, a clear sign of disturbed health, Sheldon looked for his notebook. His daily log. He noted the first appearance of those strange symptoms. Leonard probably didn't notice yet, no big surprise with his limited ability to focus, but Sheldon knew himself better than anyone. He understood the implications of all those small mishaps. Something had to be very wrong with him. Maybe it was a psychological problem? He made a mental note to make an appointment with a psychiatrist should he fail to come to the roots of this questionable dilemma.

'Wednesday.' He said the day out loud. The first day. Day zero. The beginning.

Wednesday was the day Leonard and Penny broke up. The day Leonard came back, all torn up and with the most hurt expression Sheldon had ever seen him sporting. Much worse than the Joyce Kim or the Leslie Winkle 'break-up'. Later that night, Sheldon had been incapable of falling asleep. Something very rare and frustrating for him. As a well learned man he understood fully well the importance of the necessary eight hours of sleep for his brain to work at its maximum capacity. Yet his logic didn't help at all that night and neither had Sleepy Kitty, which he repeatedly sang in his head. Sheldon even went as far as counting sheep since it was meant to be a proven theory of inducing sleep. Clearly whoever proved that theory was an idiot since he was living proof it didn't work.

He remembered waiting and waiting until the minutes dragged to hours and then, half way through the night, his fine ears picked up on a faint noise. At first he found it unsettling and he immediately sat up in bed, focusing his auditory sensors as much as he could. The noise was very faint. Carefully and quietly he made his way out of bed and to the door. The volume rose slightly once he was in the hall. Sheldon followed the string of sounds and realized it was leading him straight to Leonard's room.

Sheldon knew that eves-dropping was considered very rude through his many personal encounters with the problem, however he chose to ignore that in favour of satisfying his curiosity. He leaned against the door and listened carefully, his ear glued to the wood. With sudden clarity Sheldon understood what the hollow noise was.

His friend, Leonard, was crying. From the gasping sobs he gathered that the other was most likely trying to stiffen the lamenting sound with his pillow or blanket. Sheldon didn't know for certain the reason behind this burst of emotion but he had a hypothesis which centred on Leonard and Penny's 'break-up'.

This was the point where his symptoms were aggravated. Sheldon felt strange and at a loss of what to do. A very illogical part of him wanted to go in the room and comfort his friend, despite him not supposed to be there in the first place. He felt a very strange pang in his chest akin pain and he wondered if he was getting a heart-attack. However the pain didn't intensify and his heart continued to beat rhythmically.

Sheldon settled on going back to his room and trying to fall back into unconsciousness. Leonard probably just needed some space. His usage of such a loose term as probably only served to unnerve the calculated man further but he conveniently chose to attribute this to his lack of sleep. Sleep he didn't get for the rest of the night. In fact, the unsettling feelings only seemed to grow with his knowledge of the source of the crying. Sheldon didn't understand why.

It was now Friday and Sheldon hadn't slept properly in two days. His sleep cycle was interrupted constantly by the strange trail his mind chose to pursue. While in his dreams, he found himself thinking of Leonard. Thoughts that, horrifyingly enough, mirrored Howard's towards a woman. Was that considered normal? While Sheldon chose to place as much distance as possible between himself and the tedious, illogical concept of relationships, he did have a well-informed data base of it. As a scientist of the universe, he made it his business to have an accurate knowledge of everything considered important. And relationships, though he still couldn't claim to understand why, were considered important. Therefore he knew how their mechanics worked.

He knew that feeling such attractions towards another was normal, homosexual behaviour. What he didn't understand was why this was happening to him? And why at this time? He'd been friends and roommates with Leonard for a considerable amount of time and never had he felt such, as his mother would put it, unclean urges towards him. Urges which he knew were sexual in nature.

Sheldon paused in his thoughts only to discover that he was moving in reoccurring patterns around his room again. His imaginary board was filled with the same emotional equation that had been occupying his mind earlier that day. An endless stream of questions decorated the white in black writing. As soon as he considered an answer another possibility occurred to him and it was almost maddening.

This problem was becoming a detriment to not only his health, but to the most important aspect of his life. His work. He couldn't concentrate on The String Theory when his thoughts were filled with Leonard and his bizarre emotions.

Something had to be done.

* * *

Leonard watched wide eyed as Sheldon downed another cup of coffee like it was water. It was now Sunday. Sheldon's weird behaviour hadn't escaped his notice. Even a blind man could see that the other taller physicist was quite literally going insane. Only yesterday Leonard found him sitting upside down on the couch in an attempt to get the proper circulation back to his brain. Needless to say that experiment only resulted in a nasty headache and a bump when Sheldon's back slipped down the cushions and he banged his head on the hard floor.

'Sheldon? Don't you think you had enough coffee for today?' Leonard physically flinched when the man in question looked up at him in an especially aggressive manner. If eyes could throw daggers Leonard would be drowning in a pool of his own blood.

'No Leonard, I do not. Ergo me drinking some more. Are you incapable of making the simplest of observations based on your sense of sight or are you deliberately trying to 'egg me on'?' Even his voice sounded slightly more shrill than normal.

'Yeah…It's just that you drank five cups one after the other already and it's only eight in the morning.' Leonard noted Sheldon's appearance again. His always neatly combed hair was dishevelled and pocking out every which way. His eyes were slightly reddish on account of sleepless nights and large black circles rimed the underside of the orbs. His teeth were clenched in a visible display of irritation and his shirt was inside out. Like he said, even a blind man could see Sheldon was going insane. Howard always said he was a ticking time bomb.

'Well what an amazing discovery I've just made. You can count _and_ tell the time.' Sheldon was pouring himself another cup and Leonard stared at the twitching fingers. If a haematologist examined Sheldon's veins they would probably discover that all the haemoglobin in the red blood cells had been replaced with caffeine particles. 'FYI, that was me being sarcastic. I am in fact aware that even you are capable of such simple tasks.'

'Thanks.' Well that didn't work very well. 'Look Sheldon. Is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately.' Sheldon froze. Even his fingers stopped their shaking and hovered above the handle of the cup, suspended in mid-air by invisible strings. It took him a moment to find an appropriate snappish remark.

'Boy, I must be in really bad shape if the likes of you can notice it.'

'Your shirt's inside out and you clearly haven't slept in days. What's going on?' Sheldon inspected his shirt and was genuinely surprised to find that Leonard was right.

'That is hardly any of your business. I do not get involved in your personal agenda, because frankly I don't want to, and I'd appreciate it if you could extend me the same courtesy.'

Leonard opened his mouth to say something else but never got a chance. Sheldon was past him and out the door in a second, seemingly having forgotten that he couldn't drive and that he would be stuck with Leonard in the car for the next number of minutes anyway.

'Your shirt's still inside out!'

* * *

'So what's wrong with him?' Howard pointed his fork to the empty spot where Sheldon usually sat during their canteen breaks. Leonard sighed and buried his head into his palms, his meat loaf untouched.

'I have no idea. I tried asking about it this morning but he told me it's none of my business.'

'Really? 'Cos his behaviour is pretty damn alarming. Even for Sheldon.' Raj brought a piece of carrot to his mouth and started chewing.

'It's worse at home. He keeps going around in circles around the couch and mumbling to himself. He won't let me sleep either!'

'Dude, by the looks of it he didn't get much sleep himself.' Howard nodded in agreement with Raj. Leonard let loose another tired sigh.

'I know…It's just annoying that he won't tell me what the problem is. And every time I try to talk to him or even get near he just shuts himself in his room.' The other two exchanged a look at this new piece of information. It was Howard that spoke.

'Do you think that he's….I don't know….Experiencing sexual frustration?'

'Sheldon? Have you met Sheldon Cooper?' Leonard laughed without humour. The idea was so ridiculous it bordered on comedy.

'Yeah, but he's still human. Anatomically speaking at least. And trust me, when it comes to sexual frustration I practically have a PhD.' The engineer at least had the decency to look down at his food and poke at it without much of an interest. Talking about Sheldon's sexual needs would throw pretty much anybody off their appetite.

'That may be, but what does that have to with me? Why is he avoiding me?' The other two scientists looked at him like Sheldon sometimes, most of the time, did. Like he was the dumbest moron for not seeing the most obvious answer.

'Um dude, I think it's pretty obvious. I know you wear glasses but you can't be that blind.' Raj and Howard chuckled at his 'witty' joke. Leonard nearly did the one thing he never ever ever did. He was contemplating turning to violence. A simple punch wouldn't hurt anybody, well except Raj….

'You two are being crazy! As crazy as Sheldon!'

'Oh really?'

'Yes!'

'Okay, let's look at it this way. Who of all the people in the infinite universe is allowed to touch Sheldon, with the exception of family?'

'That's not- We're roommates!'

'Right, okay. Then answer this. Who in the infinite universe is allowed to go into his room?'

'Big deal!' Leonard was spearing his meat loaf with savage descends of his fork.

'For Sheldon it is! Nobody enters his room, you know that best of all.' It was true. Accessibility to his room was like Sheldon saying 'you are my friend, this is a sign that I both trust you and cherish you.' It was big.

'Look. I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some time to calm down from whatever it is that's keeping him up. He's a big boy.' Leonard rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored Howard's eyes.

'Speaking of the devil….' Leonard and Howard stopped their back and forth to look at Raj and follow his gaze.

Sheldon entered the cafeteria and his appearance pretty much attracted all the nearby eyes. He looked considerably worse than the previous day. Namely the fact that he still hadn't changed his shirt and it was still inside out and his always smooth chin was collecting a slight stubble. Sheldon looked like he hadn't slept in days, and Leonard knew this to be true. If the bags under his eyes became any more pronounced the tall man would resemble a panda.

Most of the other scientists turned back to their meals, deciding to leave Doctor Cooper alone in his madness. Everyone knew he was crazy and some exchanged money on having won various bets, most of which featured the visible proof of the final descent of said man's madness.

Sheldon mumbled slightly as he made his way to get his food. He stopped at the end of the line and, even from where he was sitting, Leonard could see the rapid blinking action. When he reached the food stand Sheldon seemed to make a shocking discovery. He froze for a moment and studied the various dishes before abruptly turning away and leaving.

'Moonpie wants cookies. Mima said there'd be cookies.' This was the part where Sheldon abandoned his walk in favour of a faster sprint and ran through the doors screaming for Mima.

'You were saying?' Leonard continued to ignore Howard's eyes.

* * *

Leonard closed the door behind him and studied Sheldon for a moment. The taller man was back to his circular walk around the couch. Leonard sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe the others were right. Maybe Sheldon had just gone insane. Pure and simple. It was the most logical explanation. Considering it was Sheldon he was talking about, it _really_ was.

'Sheldon.' The other didn't show any sign of having heard anything. His pace didn't slow.

'Sheldon. Could you stop for a moment?' Nope. No change in speed.

'SHELDON!' Sheldon stopped and looked at Leonard like a doe starting at the barrel of a gun. He looked genuinely startled and Leonard felt bad for scaring him. He sighed again.

'Oh. Leonard. I didn't see you there. Did you need something?'

'Yes. We need to talk. But first, you're going to clean up. When's the last time you washed?' That was the most horrifying aspect of Sheldon's rapid descend. His sudden ignorance involving personal hygiene. Even when they had been in the Artic, Sheldon hadn't diminished his careful attentiveness to his physic. Sheldon without his annoyingly explicit hygiene rituals was like…well like Spock without his brain. It was simply unthinkable.

'What do you mean Leonard? I had a shower this morning at precisely six o'clock as is my custom every Friday.'

'Sheldon. It's Monday.' He watched as a horrified look crossed Sheldon's otherwise stoic expression. He was absolutely silent for a long minute while his mind twisted and turned the wheels inside his skull. The wheels which desperately needed oiling in the form of sleep.

'Oh my god.' That was all he said before darting down the hallways and locking himself in the bathroom. Well at least Leonard succeeded in achieving that much. He figured he'd tackle the rest once Sheldon didn't look and smell like a dirty bum.

With that in mind he went and let himself fall on the couch, making sure not to sit in Sheldon's spot. The last thing he wanted to do was aggravate the other while in his highly fragile state. The smallest of confrontations could send Sheldon in a fit or something. Leonard didn't know but he certainly didn't want to risk it.

He groaned as he remembered his conversation with his other two best friends earlier that day. He must have been desperate if he was even considering advice that came for Howard of all people on the theme of anything regarding sex. Was he honestly considering sleeping with Sheldon? No, no he was not. At least that's what he told himself.

He changed his position on the couch and flicked the TV on. Thinking back, this strange behaviour started somewhere on Wednesday, a week ago. That's when he broke up with Penny. The memory still hurt since the wound was still pretty fresh. He remembering crying like a baby in the middle of the night while wallowing in self-pity and lamenting the obvious and clear fact that he was going to die alone.

He did admit to himself that he found certain aspects of Sheldon quite attractive. His tallness and slender figure had always been something he envied the other man for. He had to admit that Sheldon had slender long legs that could even be considered feminine, they were so nicely shaped. And he did have a handsome face, that is before he opened his mouth.

Leonard buried his face in the pillows. What was he thinking of? And why in all the Star Trek universes was he getting hot and bothered?! Leonard fought desperately with the blush that was creeping on his cheeks and majorly lost that battle. He concentrated on calming down his heart and composing himself before Sheldon finished with his overdue personal care and saw him in that state.

'He just needs some sleep. Yeah! He can do that without….' He didn't say the s-e-x word out loud for fear the walls might hear him. Leonard got up from the couch and started searching around the kitchen cabinets. All the medicine was kept carefully ordered and labelled in one of the above shelves and he quickly found what he was looking for. At time he was very thankful for Sheldon's methodology. It was quite effective, though very much over the top.

'Sleeping pills. That should do the trick.'

* * *

Sheldon scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin until it turned pink and it started to sting, and he still didn't stop. It was like he was trying to scrub his very thoughts away. He couldn't believe the state of depravity he'd succumbed to even when he saw the clear proof starring right back at him from the bathroom mirror. The water was hot enough to burn but he didn't modify the temperature. The liquid trickled down his skin and splashed on the shower floor making the only noise in the otherwise silent room.

Finally he stopped his hand movement and simply stood under the cascading warmth. Things were officially descending into anarchy. He couldn't stop thinking of Leonard and it was quite literally driving him insane. Even he could recognise that. Whenever he found the other physicist's eyes on him or heard the other's voice it made him all skittish and he ended up running away. Usually he bared himself in his bedroom. Sheldon had been under the impression that this dilemma had been going on for no more than three days and was thoroughly rattled when Leonard informed him that it was Monday. Six days. Intolerable.

Sheldon stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with the white towel that had his name on it. If he didn't share a drinking cup he was hardly going to share a towel. He then slipped in the comfort of his clean pyjamas. One look at the mirror and he grimaced in displeasure. The growth of facial hair was a repulsive sight. It made him look and feel so dirty. Almost with relish, he swiped at the small strands with the shaving blade and brought his face back to its smooth appearance. Sheldon meticulously brushed his teeth, flossed and used mouth wash. When he was done he leaned over the sink and stared at his haunted reflection at a loss of what else to do.

He almost didn't recognise the man staring back at him from the reflective surface. What had he been reduced to? His eyes looked twenty years older and even his cheekbones seemed hollowed. The bones that configured his facial structure looked more pronounced and he ran his hand over the sharp curve of his jaw. He lost weight and that was unhealthy considering he didn't have any extra mass to lose. He pondered the last proper meal he had. Saturday morning. His whole system was shot right out the proverbial window. All because of one man.

The irrationality and illogicality of the whole thing was frustrating to no end. Sheldon understood one thing though with absolute clarity. This had to stop. Whatever it took, he needed his sleep and he needed to get back to his usual brilliant self. The world needed his crucial mind. Damn it, he was letting the whole universe down!

Sheldon left the bathroom and looked around for his friend, however Leonard was nowhere in plain sight. The door to his bedroom was closed and the living room clock informed him that it was well past midnight. He considered going and waking Leonard up but decided to stall that plan for a moment while he reorganised the diverse pieces of his mind. Instead, he made his way towards the kitchen area of the apartment with his mind set on a cup of hot tea. To calm his nerves and hopefully help with his sleeping problem.

The tall physicist widened his eyes when he saw a cup on the counter, the steam rising out of it and coiling in the air. Beside it was a small note which he read. Leonard's sloppy and quite frankly horrible handwriting was unmistakable.

'_Drink this. It'll help you sleep. It's wild berry tea with two spoons of sugar, one third milk, no whipped cream and the milk was warmed separately_.'

Sheldon would have preferred one and a half spoons of sugar but he couldn't expect for Leonard to get the most mundane and basic task of making proper tea right. That man was flawed in so many ways it surprised Sheldon he had even achieved a masters in whatever filed he was studding. He had never bothered paying attention before...

Sheldon debated drinking the tea but in the end didn't. He had an unbroken rule where he didn't drink anything of which he wasn't absolutely sure as to the contents of. While he did trust Leonard, he refused to break this rule too and descend into absolute chaos. There had to at least be method to his madness. No, he downed the contents of the cup down the kitchen sink and went about making another cup of wild berry tea.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Leonard.'

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Leonard.'

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Leonard.'

The door swung open and a very annoyed Leonard filled the space in front of Sheldon. 'What Sheldon? What?'

'I have a problem.'

'Can't it wait? It's two in the morning.' Leonard whined and his eyes were half closed. Looked like his sleeping pill plan didn't work at all. He knew that had been a high possibility but he hoped Sheldon would forget his caution just one more time and drink the blasted tea. But no. He could go around with a hobo stubble and a shirt inside out but god forbid he drink something his best friend made. Madness. Pure and simple madness.

'I'm well aware of the time. And no, this can't wait. This problem has escalated far beyond its waiting point.'

'What is it? Tell me already so I can go back to sleep.' If Leonard's vision wasn't so blurry he wouldn't have missed the sudden hesitancy in the other pair of eyes. Nor Sheldon casually changing the position of is footing.

'Leonard, I'm invoking section 8, paragraph 3 of our Friends agreement.'

'You want a favour?...'

'Yes.' Leonard was getting slightly exasperated. What favour was so freaking important that it couldn't wait another few hours?!

'What is it?'

'I want you to have sexual intercourse with me.' Well that was just the perfect slap across the face Leonard needed to bring him, kicking and screaming, to fully alert awake mode. Say what?

'E-Excuse me?'

'I don't understand how I could be blunter in my request. I want to engage in an act of coitus with you and I'm asking, as a favour, for you to let me.'

'You understand what you're saying right? You want to sleep with me?'

'I am speaking perfectly paraphrased English therefore I understand perfectly what I'm saying. However I don't wish to sleep with you. I want to sleep in my own bed after I'm finished having intercourse with you.' Leonard let his mouth drop wide open. Even though Howard and Raj told him this was coming he was still shocked that they were right. So in the end Sheldon was really just feeling sexual frustration?...

'Why me?' It wasn't his fault if his voice came out all squeaky like a mouse's.

'Because I can't seem to stop thinking about you in various compromising positions, all of which are sexual, and I can't sleep. I believe I'm feeling what is known as sexual frustration and I'm led to believe the only way I can get rid of it is by, as Google put it, fuck you and get it out of my system.'

'Wai-Wait a second here. You can't be serious! You can't stop thinking about me? Since when?' Okay, so Leonard had expected the sexual frustration part but the major confession was a complete shocker.

'I believe the symptoms began around Wednesday. They got worse since then. Leonard, I think I'm sick with something but I can't figure out what.' Sheldon looked so stoic and serious, Leonard was at a complete loss of words. If he didn't know any better he would say Sheldon had a crush on him. If it were any other human being in the world he would have been able to even accept that conclusion. Well, except for his mother. That woman was a robot even colder than Sheldon.

'But-'

Sheldon decide he didn't have the necessary patience to explain the situation over and over to the slow minded person that happened to be his friend and, according to Google, his crush. Sometimes actions spoke more than words or so he'd heard. He decided to test the theory by suddenly closing the short distance between them and winding one arm around Leonard's waist to pull him against his own taller built and effectively silence the surprised male by sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. His knowledge on what passed off as a good kiss was extensive. He had certainly done his research thoroughly and with that in mind he easily slipped his tongue inside Leonard's parted lips and smoothly rubbed against the other muscle until he slowly coaxed it to react.

Sheldon was by no means an expert since this was effectively the second kiss he had ever initiated. His fist kiss having been lost to Leonard's mother while she had been under the tedious influence of alcohol. Yet, he was surprised by how easily he was able to get Leonard responsive. Either the other man was what people called slutty or he was a much better kisser than he had previously anticipated. The throaty, low moan that rolled off the shorter man's tongue indicted the latter.

He started guiding the submissive scientist backwards with slow steps, his arm still around Leonard's waist. His other hand held the other's head in place by tangling its fingers in the curly and sleep ruffled hair. When he couldn't go any further, due to the bed frame pressing against Leonard's legs, he quite roughly pushed the other down on the soft sheets. The fall was abrupt enough for Leonard to slightly bounce back from the impact before falling once more down and settling there with Sheldon descending upon his lips like a hungry animal.

Sheldon's research told him that most people liked a little roughness in the bedroom. It supposedly spiced things up. He wasn't entirely sure about the meaning of that strange combination of words however context suggested a reference to increased libido and sexual stimulation. A.k.a. pleasure. He also read that in a party of two males, one had to be the dominant one while the other was the submissive, or the bottom, of the interaction. Sheldon was not the type to submit. To anybody.

He ran his agile tongue along the defined curve of the jawline and descended lower to trace the ridge of Leonard's arched throat. He had memorised all the pleasure points of the male human body and from the gasps and subdued noises of pleasure Leonard was making, he was willing to bet he was doing an excellent job. His hands, now free, roamed under the white T-shirt and paid attention to one of the most sensitive areas of the male anatomy. The nipples. His lithe fingers rubbed soothing circles around the pink flesh before gently pinching them, just enough to get a hip buck out of Leonard.

Deciding that the clothing was just getting in the way, Sheldon pulled it above Leonard's head and discarded the offending material. Normally he would take a second to fold it neatly, but given the circumstances he abandoned reason. One of the most important lessons the internet taught him about sex was the crucial usage of instincts. His instincts told him to move faster and he listened to the part of him which he always supressed and ignored. Sheldon ignored his brain for the more arousing advice of his penis. Now he understood what the phrase, all guys think with their dicks, meant. Whoever first made the discovery must have been a keen observer.

Leonard's whine suggested impatience and Sheldon hooked his fingers in the waistband of the troublesome trousers. He pulled them off in one harsh tug and exposed the other member to the elements. Admittedly it wasn't the first time Sheldon had seen Leonard naked, them being roommates and all, but it was the first time he had seen the other aroused and needy. It was a sight that sent jolts right down his spine and to his nether region which was becoming uncomfortably tight in his pants.

Sheldon would have loved to have some more time and experiment at length with what were Leonard's most effective points of pleasure but this was not the moment. He promised himself to repeat the experience and take it much slower and be more observant the next time, once he had a proper night's sleep and he didn't want to simply ravish the other man panting below him. Sheldon practically growled low in his throat as he kissed Leonard again while his hand fished inside his trouser pocket for the tube of lubricant he had brought with him. He was a man who was ALWAYS prepared.

He dipped his long fingers inside the creamy substance and didn't break the clash of tongues as he inserted the first digit inside the muscular entrance. He felt Leonard tense immediately but he pushed further in. The most important part of sex between men was the discovering of the prostate, or the magic spot. That was ultimately Sheldon's mission. He had a general idea of the spot's whereabouts but since each man was slightly different an exact location had to be discovered. Sheldon hooked his finger and searched, pressing against the wall of clamping muscle until Leonard's spine elevated from the bed. Sheldon couldn't help but feel proud at the speed of his achievement and he hit the spot again, successfully extracting another moan from the dominated man.

He noted the way Leonard relaxed his muscles and allowed himself to be properly stretched. Sheldon licked a path down the sensitive neck skin and stopped to further explore the heaving chest by nipping and sucking at the skin and leaving marks commonly known as hickeys. Now two fingers were inside the welcoming entrance and they thrust in and out in a repetitive motion and a steady rhythm. Very soon he had the shorter man twisting and turning on the sheets and verbally begging for Sheldon to hurry up. At first Sheldon assumed he was talking about the pace of his fingers but when that did nothing except increase Leonard's volume, he grasped the full meaning of the request.

Sheldon rose from his position and removed his hand. He didn't have the patience to fully discard his trousers so he only lowered them enough to free his prominent erection. He did however get rid of his shirt, as he was finding the material itchy and claustrophobic all of a sudden. His eyes studied Leonard's facial expression as the other studied Sheldon applying the lubricant to his own manhood to smoothen the impending intercourse. Sheldon was silently moaning himself and his heart was beating at an alarming rate while he watched Leonard biting his lower lip and fisting the sheets. His dreams hadn't prepared him for this sort of health hazardous reaction to his best friend's aroused state.

'Lenard, I'm about to enter you. Are you ready?' His voice was low enough to sound alien to his own ears. His eyes shone in the darkness of the room and he looked almost like a predator towering above his prey.

'Yes…Oh god yes…'

Sheldon, upon receiving approval, yanked the other's legs around his waist and Leonard crossed them behind the thin back while slightly raising his hips to allow better access. Sheldon slipped inside the searing warmth with one brutal thrust, the lubricant making the intrusion fluent and painless. He paused momentarily to not only give Leonard time to adjust to the girth of the organ intruding, but also to give himself some time to adjust to the insanely pleasant heat around said organ. A buck of Leonard's hips and Sheldon understood the break was over.

He started slow at first and increased his pace as Leonard demanded harsher treatment, hitting the prostate with each thrust. He was harsh in his shoves, pursuing his own pleasure a bit more than Leonard's. He had never felt so driven by carnal desire before. Even Thai food didn't make him feel so full. It was the first time Sheldon felt remotely human and he, at long last, understood what all the fuss over the swapping of bodily fluids and carnal satisfaction was about. Sex was quite amazing he had to admit.

Hearing his name shouted from Leonard's lips was one of the most effective aphrodisiac Sheldon could think of. The other scientist was repeating the name like a mantra. Like a prayer. Like it was the only thing that made sense at that moment and it was the only thing that kept him remotely anchored to sanity. The highly subdued, but still present, part of Sheldon's mind noted with great satisfaction that Leonard hadn't sounded half as enthusiastic while with Penny and certainly not with Lesley.

An especially loud scream of his name was all the warning Sheldon got before Leonard came undone and released. Sheldon gasped and immediately groaned as the equatorial heat around his cock milked him for all he was worth. The orgasms he felt while masturbating had never even been close to the mind blanking and vision blurring pleasure seeping through his veins in that moment. He felt like his whole nervous system was on fire or being struck by lightning. Little tremors seemed to dance all across his skin and his lungs gasped for more oxygen.

Sheldon crashed on the sheets, above Leonard, the legs around him falling down but the arms on his shoulders not letting go. He could feel the other's breath on his neck and for the first time he wasn't repulsed by the possibility of germs. He rolled over when he managed to catch his breath enough and that seemed to be the most strenuous action he had ever done. Sheldon felt totally and utterly drained. He was exhausted.

'Leonard?'

'Hmmm…?' The other was still incapable of forming coherent words.

'May I sleep with you tonight?' Sheldon's eyelids were already half closed and his mind was quickly drifting into the domain of dreams. He was fighting hard to stay awake a little longer and not slur his words.

'Sure Sheldon.' Leonard chuckled slightly at his best friend's phrasing. Some things never changed. No matter what the occasion, Sheldon will be Sheldon.

'..-ank you…' Leonard looked over to see Sheldon already sleeping and breathing softly. His sleeping pill plan may have failed but he hardly had any complains about the way things turned out. He pulled the blanked over both of them and leaned closer to the other man, seeking his body warmth as well as the feel of his soft skin.

'You're welcome'

* * *

Leonard walked to the living room with dragging feet, every one of his thoroughly underworked muscles screaming in pain. The 'workout' he got yesterday was the most extensive exercise he'd done in a long time. Women sure had it hard, going through that every time they had sex. He had a new found respect for the female species.

'Well good morning to you. Sleep well?' Leonard looked open eyes at the speaker, who had been Penny, sitting comfortably in the couch right beside Howard and Raj.

'What? How did you guys get here?'

'Spare key remember?' Penny flashed him the instrument in question as if to prove her point. She had a wide smile on that was mirrored by the other two men.

'Right…'

'So…I hear you and Captain McCrazy had a bit of fun last night.' Penny's eyes told him she knew everything. He also detected a faint trace of jelousy and anger but it was gone so fast he reckoned he had imagined it.

'I don't know what you're talking about and where did you hear that from?' Leonard chose to turn his back on his friends and concentrated on the morning ritual stuff, like making himself a cup of tea and drinking a cup of water to moisten his hoarse throat.

'I hear it from my bedroom. Gosh, I didn't know you were such a screamer Leonard.' She chuckled as Leonard sprayed the water out and then proceeded to choke.

'I can't believe you listened to me…. You actually slept with Sheldon?' Leonard was pleased to see nothing more than simple curiosity in his friends' eyes. None had any hint of repulsion or disapproval.

'Yeah…I mean no. I didn't listen to you. I did sleep with Sheldon. What was the question again?' Leonard couched and stared at the tea pot willing it to boil faster.

'So?...How was it?' All three leaned closer, like children waiting to hear the end of a faery tale.

'It was…You know…'

'Well I do, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the building does too if your screams are anything to go by.' Leonard felt himself going even redder. He probably resembled a strawberry or some other crimson fruit. A thing that the others seemed to find highly amusing.

'Will you guys be quiet? At least a little? Sheldon's sleeping.'

'Aw…Leonard and Sheldon up in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~' Penny sang merrily and the other two laughed harder. Even Raj laughed despite Penny' presence.

With a loud bang, the door to Leonard's bedroom swung open and a fully clothed Sheldon walked out. That meant he listened to the entire conversation. With his Vulcan hearing walls were not an issue. Everyone fell dead silent and watched as the tall man walked towards the kitchen area, completely ignoring the three guests on the couch. Even Penny sitting in his spot.

'Shel-' Leonard was cut short as Sheldon grasped his chin and pressed his lips to his in a very heated and very French kiss.

Raj, Penny and Howard stared open mouthed because they couldn't tear their eyes away. When Sheldon pulled back, Leonard returned to making his tea with the most prominent blush imaginable and his eyes staring at his feet. Sheldon continued to ignore the catatonic trio while he started preparing his French toast.

'Leonard, I do believe we need to make a new agreement. Oh and Penny?' She looked up at him, her mouth still wide open. 'You're sitting in my spot.'

* * *

**Well that's pretty much all...XD I hope you enjoyed reading it and if not i always welcome constructive criticism! (Always looking for ways to improve)**

**Like i said before, please leave a review if u can. It would make my day! Thank you for reading anyway!~ X3**


End file.
